Wherever Your Dreams Take, I'll Be There
by ABlondeWithAWand
Summary: This FanFic is basically about Harry Styles and his journey to fame with One Direction, but from mostly his girlfriends POV.. I hope you like it :


_Hi everyone! This is my first Fan fiction so cut me a little slack :) I know it's kind of cheesy and very short and to the point but give some time it'll get better, I promise :) Reviews please! I really wanna know what you guys think :)_

Wherever Your Dreams Take You, I'll Be There

In my wildest dreams, you always play the hero. In my darkest hour of night, you rescue me, you save my life.

As I stood there behind the curtains watching my boyfriend, Harry audition for X-Factor I couldn't help but think back to the first day of senior year, just six months earlier…

I peeked through my eyelids to see rays of light shining through my curtains. I couldn't believe I was a senior. It feels like just yesterday I was getting lost in the school hallways as a freshman.

My phone buzzed, I tried to reach it but I just pushed it farther away. "ugh." I groaned as I stood up out of bed and grabbed my phone. Before I opened the message I had a smile on my face. It was from Harry.

"It's time to get up in the morning, I got Starbucks coffee for you..or any other brand I drove two miles to get it, so you better get up and drink it.. IT'S TIME TO GET UPP!ASDFGHJKL lol morning babe 3"

-Harry

"Haha oh my lord Haz :] I think that's your best song yet :p"

-Megan

Almost immediately he replied…

"yaya whatever :p do you or Nicole want anything from Starbucks? I'll stop there on the way to pick you guys up"

-Harry

"Get up loser, Harrys going shopping" I said throwing my pillow at Nicole.

Nicole has been my best friend forever, so it only made sense for her to sleepover on our first day of senior year.

"Shopping? What where?" she practically yelled as she fell out of the bed. "Haha Harrys going to Starbucks, want anything?" "Oh." She said with a pout on her face realizing we weren't going shopping. "Grande mocha chip Frappuccino please!"

"A Grande mocha chip Frappuccino for Nicole and a tall peppermint mocha Frappuccino for me please! Thx babe 3"

-Megan

Nicole and I walked down the hall to my bathroom. We looked in the mirror, than at each other, than back at the mirror. How was it possible that only 7 hours of sleeping could create these rat nests you call hair? I practically dove under my sink to get my straightener, while Nicole sprinted to get hers from my room. We had one hour before Harry would be here. After 45 minutes of frying our hair, perfecting each other's makeup; we were finally ready…to find an outfit. After we tore apart my room we were finally satisfied with how we looked. Nicole decided on a grey All Time Low razor back tank with dark blue jean shorts. Her red hair was pulled to the side and braided. I finally decided on my El Capitan tank that barley reached the hem of my light blue jean shorts showing of my new summer tan.

As we started downstairs the doorbell rang. "Coming!" I practically ran down the rest of the stairs to get the door. I jerked it open, practically hitting my face to see a tall, curly haired brunette standing on my porch. "Morning ba-" was all I could get out before he pulled me in for a kiss. Nicole cleared her throat stating that she was still there. "haha sorry Nicole" "oh I don't mind, I just want my coffee" I rolled my eyes and laughed while Harry handed Nicole her coffee. "One mocha chip Frappuccino for one peppy red head" "thank youu!" she said with a sing songy voice. We grabbed our things and were off to beginning of the last first day of high school.

We finally pulled in to the parking lot of Unity High School. As I hopped out of the passenger seat I noticed a banner across the side of the fine arts building. It read, Open Mic Night at Blue Jay Café August 25th. "Harry! You have to do that! Your voice is amazing!" I said pointing up to the banner. "Anything for you babe" he said smiling down at me. Harry locked the car and we headed towards the main building. My phone started ringing but when I looked at the caller ID it said Nicole. Very confused I answered it, "Nicole why are you calling me?" "You guys locked me in the car!" "hahahaha I'll be right there" I stated as I hung up. "Harry give me the keys we locked Nicole in the car again. "haha here you go I'll take your bag to our locker" "thanks babe" I pecked him on the cheek and ran back to the car.

*flashback over

"Isn't she lovely

Isn't she wonderful

Isn't she precious"

Hearing Harry sing pulled me back to reality, his voice gave me chills, the good kind.

"Less than one minute old

I never thought through love we'd be

Making one as lovely as she

But isn't she lovely made from love"

Once he finished I held my breath waiting for verdict. The crowd went wild, which had to be a good sign. Harry glanced over at me, smiling mouthing "I love you." "I love you to" I mouthed back. After the crowd quieted down I heard Simon Cowell, "Without a doubt, yes." I heard three more "yes's" and I couldn't help myself. I ran to Harry who was still standing in the middle of the stage with a huge smile on his face. He swooped me up in his arms and kissed/hugged me. "I knew you could do it" I whispered into his ear as he spun me around.

"And who's his?" I heard Katy Perry, one of the judges, ask.

"This is my perfect girlfriend, Megan" Harry said proudly into the mic. I blushed and waved at the judges. "Well you two are the cutest darn couple I've ever seen!" "Why thank you" he said with a giant smile, as he put his arm around me as headed off stage. "See you at boot camp Harry." Simon said before we were out of sight.

Harrys POV

"I can't believe that just happened" I said looking down at Megan who's at least half a foot shorter than me. "Well I did and I couldn't be more proud" she said while going on her tip toes to kiss me on the cheek. We walked around the corner to see my entire family in the waiting room standing anxiously for the verdict. "I'm in." Next thing I knew I was in a giant group hug, yelling, cheering, and jumping. I cant beleive my dream's finally coming true.

3rd POV

Little did Harry know this was just the beginning.


End file.
